


The Only Lies He Ever Told

by nameless_flowers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Triggers, yachi is only in this breifly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_flowers/pseuds/nameless_flowers
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou is loud.Bokuto Koutarou is athleticBokuto Koutarou smiles a lotBokuto Koutarou seems to be happybutBokuto Koutarou is not happyBokuto Koutarou is aloneBokuto Koutarou isnt good enoughBokuto Koutarou hates himselfand Bokuto Koutarou deserves itor so he thinks...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Rin here~  
> So just a bit of a warning this is not gonna be a happy story. Its a bit of a vent, and honestly im using it as such. At almost no point is this gonna be light, its gonna be dark and heavy and the whole thing just sucks but thats where im at. Basically if angst and such isnt your cup of tea turn back now. 
> 
> ALSO PLEASE READ THE TAGS!

hur dur dur this is another one of those that im posting but tehre isnt actually anything written here yet! sorry! I am actually writing this one but im not sure gow to phrase the first parts honetsly. It'll come tho i swear!


End file.
